


Riverdale's Rose - Collection of Kidnapped Reader Inserts

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghoulies, Kidnapped, Multi, South Side Serpents - Freeform, request, riverdale high, the Farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: A collection of one shots where the reader has been kidnapped or used against the group of four and others in the town and its an all out war to get her back.-- Will do special requests for x readers!This is for my enjoyment but I want you guys to enjoy it as well!Mature x readers welcome ----- Will add tags as characters and relationships are added <3-- Will be spoilers for all seasons on Netflix --





	1. Prologue and Place to Ask Requests!

You are the famous fifth member of the group. Your family is also well known within the town and you are like the little sister of the group. You are the same age, but you are treated like the younger sibling, not to be rude but for protection. 

Everyone knows how much the four protect you.

Everyone knows.

Since the beginning of high school everything seems to be going bad, and your group of five are always in the middle. 

The black hood, the ghoulies, Penny Peabody, Hiram lodge, the Sisters of Sweet Mercy, the Gargoyles and Gargoyle king, The Farm. They all know about you, and how close to the entire town you really are. 

Even Cheryl loves you, and that makes you a target.

(Y/N) Prescott is the perfect Riverdale girl, and that means everything around her must crumble. 

 

__________

Make your requests!


	2. Pound of Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please please leave your comments, they are more valuable to me than kudos. However I do appreciate those as well. 
> 
> Please leave your requests as well.

You knew it was time, time to become a real serpent, not only for your protection but for you to make sure your friends knew you cared for them. You got a serpent tattoo on your left hip, and a small heart on your right wrist. F.P cared about you, and Jughead loved you. You were terrified, you had been followed around by some Ghoulies recently, and you knew what that could mean.

Penny Peabody.

That fear was soon confirmed when you went to sleep that night, you woke the next morning tied to a chair. You looked around, panic flared in you. As you looked up you saw her, Penny. She smiled. "You woke up, viper." She smirked as she looked over you, the Ghoulies rallied around you. They began to play with your hair, kissing up and down your arms and face.

Archie was at Pop's assuming you were there. However Pop Tate told him he hadn't seen you. Betty and Veronica weren't able to get into your house or get a hold of you, and Jughead had all of the Serpents looking for you. You didn't text this morning on the usual chat, no one had seen or heard from you, and you had missed all of their texts and calls. Sweatpea, Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Tony, Fangs, Jughead, F.P, Archie, Kevin, Fred Andrews.

Your father was never there for you, and your mother was sure you were fine on your own. You had enough money to buy the entire town over twelve times, but you wouldn't say you could. You would never hold that above someone, you lived across from Betty, but were usually always with the Serpents. Penny ran a knife along your face, not cutting despite wanting to. "I want to let the Ghoulies here have their fun, then I am going to call Jughead and let him know that something is going to happen to you. Oh and I want some flesh, since your Serpent king took my tattoo. I was thinking of leaving a bit of a calling card." She smiled. "Hold her arm."

You screamed, but that wasn't enough for her. She cut a heart into your arm, blood dripped down your arm. Soon the Ghoulies began to undress you, cutting off your shirt, ripping your pants. You screamed loudly as wax began to drip down your skin, this was a game to them. All they wanted to do was hurt you.

After an hour of just being tortured, wax dripping down you, Penny called Jughead. Everyone was there, and Jughead answered the call. He listened carefully. "First Jughead check the mailbox."

Jughead raced to the mailbox, as he opened it he let out a yell. Everyone followed him, waiting to see what had happened. Pictures of you, naked and wounded. That was when he opened the small box, and a heart shaped pound of flesh was revealed. He let out a scream and dropped it.

Everyone was speaking loudly, angry and feeling betrayed.

Penny was once a Serpent.

"Alright Penny what is your price?"

"Well this sweet, sweet girl here is in need of some rescue . I want you in exchange for her life."

"Have you done anything to her? Anything at all?"

"Actually if you want the truth, yes. We cut out that heart, wax is covering her. You see some of the Ghoulies have a candle kink. I won't let them steal her virginity dont worry. I just want you dead, and thats all."

"I will come alone." He lied, he knew that the others were going to be there with you.

Everyone was going to save you. However the screams that they heard were making them sick to their stomachs. You were bloody, bruised, and wax covered you. Burn marks did as well. Jughead appeared first, making sure they thought he was alone, there were a few Ghoulies that were taken out first. The rest were there with you. Blood pooled the floor around you. Kevin had called his dad, so he knew that the police were arriving shortly. Penny attacked him, and soon the others Ghoulies were down for the count, a few had made the slip. That was when Penny slipped away. Jughead had a gun wound through his left arm.

Tony and Sweetpea hugged your quickly, but you had lost some blood, and everything went dark.

Waking in the hospital everyone gathered around you, you had been awake barely five minutes when your room was filled with people. Half of the Serpents, and your group of friends were around. You smiled, thankful for them. "Was Penny taken in?"

"No, she got the scoop on us, but we got a few Ghoulies." Kevin's father replied. "We will find her though, I promise."

"Thank you, Mr. Keller." You replied a wide smile on your face. You were surrounded by people you loved, and you knew that at least in this moment you were important.

That night everyone had left, however Pop Tate arrived to bring you a (favorite flavor) milkshake, and a burger. You smiled wide, thankful for having the food. "Thanks Pop."

"I wanted to ask you a single question, and I would love the truth."

"Really, okay what is it Pop?"

"Was it you who gave me enough money to keep Pop's open, twice over?"

"Yeah, I..I was there for that conversation you and Veronica's father had."

"Just like I was there for you and Hiram's talk."

Betty, Veronica, Jughead, and Archie sat outside the door, listening in. They wanted to understand what Pop meant, and they needed to know, had to know. "No..Pop you didn't."

"I did, and you need to let me know everything he said, who else knows?"

"No one knows, except you I guess.. I just..uh... He pulled a gun on me, told me that I needed to be his sugar baby, or else I would be shot, right there. You were in the back, and I couldn't just let him shoot in your shop. So I did uhmm... I tossed my milkshake at him. I am sure you knew that, since he talked to you about buying Pop's that was why I gave you the money. I wasn't going to do it, and I knew you needed to keep that shop."

"Is that all?"

"He.. I think he told my father, my father thinks I hit on him. Told me that I was going to have to go to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy if I don't stop being like this. But I didn't do anything..I didn't.." Tears streamed down your face.

"Oh..shush. I have what he did to you on camera, I kept it for you. I knew you needed to have leverage. Do you need anything else?"

"I want..can I have a job? I think if I got a job from you than I would be okay. Will you just let me work for you, so I had a place to be for at least an hour. I dont need pay, I don't want it. I just want to be safe, thats all."

"I will be paying you."

"No Its alright really, I swear. I just..Waitresses get tips don't we?"

"Yes, thats fine. But if you can't support yourself, than you need to let me know."

"Alright. Thanks Pop."

"Has he touched you again?"

"No, thank you Pop."

Meanwhile Betty, Veronica, Jughead and Archie were on their way to see Mr. Lodge. As they walked into the door, slamming it shut Veroina turned to her mother. "Mom you need to help me! Your husband attacked, (Y/N), my girl, at gun point and he told her that she needs to be his Sugar Baby. So you are going to help me getting daddy to stop. Hiram must stop!"

Hermione nodded, racing towards his office. All of them confronting him.

"What is this?" Hiram asked. "Meha?" Veronica went ballistic. She tore off the pearls around her neck throwing them at her father.

"I am not your daughter! I am never going to be your daughter!"

"What do you mean?"

"You! You threatened (Y/N) and told her she needed to be your Sugar Baby."

"No, she hit on me."

"No, no she didn't." Veronica snarled. "We have the proof."

"No, she hit on me."

"No, she didn't." Veronica screamed as Jughead opened the video. They made multiple copies to make sure it wouldn't disappear. Hiram sat up, trying to avoid them. "Now, write a check for 50 grand."

"What?"

"Now!" Hermione snapped. Hiram nodded and wrote it all out. Veronica snatched it from his hands. "You are going to call her father and tell him to get off of what she did. Because you did all of it. We have the proof. Call now!"

He did. "I need to explain to you the truth, I hit on your daughter. I threatened her."

"You did what!" He screamed.

"I blackmailed your daughter."

"Pay me a cool million and I will let this go, never speak about it again."

"No..No I.."

"Hiram now. Or I will call the feds."

"Alright. I am writing it now. Hermione confirm for me please."

"He is writing it."

"Did you know it was happening?" He asked.

"No, I did not. We are making him make amends. Thank you. We also apologize."

Your group of friends headed to the hospital, and handed you the check. "We just wanted to make sure you knew that we would always protect you."

"What is all of this?" You asked looking him over. "Please, tell me."

"Well, you see, we heard you and Pop talking. We have this over Hiram's head now. We are going to keep you safe." Veronica said.

"Myself included." Hermione said. "He won't touch any of you."


End file.
